Sticking With You
by wickedwriter916
Summary: Sequel to Where I'll Be Waiting: It's been nearly two years since DTent’s wild escape from Camp Green Lake. The couples, eventually split, and now, a force stronger than ever drives them together, while another keeps the grounded and a third unites them


Well, it's been a while, but I'm back. I finally got around to getting enough time and motivation to write this sequel and here it is for you. It'll probably take into summer to finish, I hope I pop this one out faster than the first only because I don't want it to be lost in my rush of leaving for college. That's right, I'm a senior this year. Ace, Syco and I will graduate in June, while Sugah graduated last year and just went back to school from spring break. I hope you all enjoy the ideas that I've gotten in store for the characters in this story. But before the introduction, let me hand out my thank-yous.

To all of you that reviewed Where I'll Be Waiting in one chapter or another: THANK YOU!

And others include:  
PandoraMarkku  
Demon-pup666  
Amanda  
Mrs.Squid  
Andi  
BrokenAngel1753  
Who all requested sequels!

And also:  
RaeofHope

LeMoNsOuR – I know, sorry he left, I really didn't have much plot for Zero and I didn't want him just standing there with nothing really happening to him in the end. And the story was rated M for language, though I did tone it down a bit later on in the story, and also because of suggested themes, which I also thought were going to be more prevalent. So it was rated M to be on the safe side, but if I changed it to T, err… whatever the ratings are now, the first few lines of chapter one would shock some.

Bpdvixen – I'm sorry that it was confusing with the names, I guess it was kind of like the book, but not explained well enough. The nicknames were like their initiation into the camp, like Stanley's? If that made any sense, I'm sorry none the less. And yeah, the escape was sort of motley.

Kelly – lol, no girl, you know you weren't the Kelly in this story.

Okay, now onto the summary: It has been nearly two years since D-Tent's wild escape from Camp Green Lake. The couples, eventually split, and now, a force stronger than ever drives them together, while another keeps the grounded and a third unites them back to the way things used to be.

* * *

You know the drill, R&R please, it is greatly appreciated, and I don't own Holes.

* * *

I can imagine what you would have expected out of the group of juveniles that escaped a detention camp in Texas some two years ago. They were determined, they were united, they were partially insane, yet they accomplished their goal and they were free. But whatever happened to them? Well, as soon as they could, they stole a van, big enough to accommodate them all, and they drove north east, out of the state of Texas, were X-Ray, Rum, Twitch and Spaz departed from the group, leaving a group of eight misfits to travel alone, unsupervised and unchecked by the law. 

Only after a short while, did the nerves start to grate, the emotions run high, and the first couple left them in Miami, Florida, determined to make a better life for themselves, a life that did not involve stealing to get what they needed.

The group abandoned them, not ready to give up on their way of life. And so they wandered more, until the second pair, unable to coup with the constant fear that the law was only a few steps behind them, knowing that someone had to have reported the escape from Green Lake, Texas, stopped their running in Chicago, Illinois. To be kicked to the curb by their former friends.

From there, the four traveled east, to see the coast, because none of them had seen an ocean in some time, some never before, but they never made it that far. A pair was tantalized by the beauty of the sights of New York City. The scenery was amazing, as were the amount of gullible people, willing to hand a helping hand to those to asked for it in pseudo earnestness.

Alone, angry, and full of energy, the last couple traveled west, like the settlers had in the olden days, abandoning everything that they had once associated themselves with. Stealing a black Mustang from a movie theater parking lot in some out of the way town, the two made their way, arriving in the city of Angels in style, earning themselves a reputation that would last for years, in a business that never stopped working.


End file.
